


Soft As Snow (but warm inside)

by duende09



Series: Strip Me Down, Lay Me Bare [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Jensen and Lee as brothers, M/M, Rimming, Strippers & Strip Clubs, daddy - Freeform, j2 cuteness, jared and luke as brothers, lee pace in knitwear, obsessive touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Jared go back to the club to meet up with the stripper brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft As Snow (but warm inside)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> This is a bit late but happy birthday Leslie! You are amazing and talented and courageous and I never could have written this series without your help. Lots of love.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, only minor read through on it

“Luke, cab’s here.”

 

Luke looked away from his reflection at the sound of his brother’s voice. He gave himself a quick once over and, satisfied with his appearance, he headed downstairs. Jared was waiting at the door, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. He would tease his younger brother about his excitement but Luke’s own stomach was a ball of nerves so he simply followed him outside. They climbed into the waiting cab and Luke rattled off the name and address of the strip club.

 

“The Connection closes at two, y’know.” The driver said, glancing at the clock on the dash.

 

It was quarter to two and they’d be arriving just before close but that didn’t matter. They had already been to The Connection earlier in the night. They weren’t planning on going in this time.

 

“We’re just meeting some friends.” Luke answered.

 

The driver looked suspicious but just shrugged and continued driving. The club was indeed closed as they pulled up, a bouncer escorting the last few stragglers out. Their cab driver asked if he should wait but they declined and he quickly found a new fare and drove off. Luke led Jared around the side of the building. As he had suspected, there was a back entrance and it was likely where Candy and Cinnamon would emerge from. Jared was back to doing the hyper bouncing and this time Luke rolled his eyes.

 

“Calm down, Jay.”

“I can’t. What if he didn’t mean it? Maybe they were just messing with us.”

 

The same thoughts had occurred to Luke. Maybe he had misunderstood Candy. He wasn’t about to admit that to Jared though.

 

“You were in love a couple of hours ago. Relax, they meant it.”

“And you’re relaxed?” Jared challenged.

“Yeah.”

 

Jared just lifted an eyebrow and let his eyes fall to the lit cigarette in Luke’s hand. Luke knew he was busted, he hadn’t even realized he’d pulled the pack out of his jacket pocket. He was a stress smoker, only smoking when he needed a distraction or to calm himself. Jared knew this so any argument he came up with wouldn’t fly. He scowled at his brother’s self-satisfied smirk. Annoying younger brothers.

 

“Shut up.” Luke muttered.

“Didn’t say anything.” Jared answered, smirk growing.

 

He contemplated throwing the cigarette at him but decided that would be childish and instead shoved him gently. Jared pushed back all smiles and Luke tossed down the cigarette. He gestured for Jared to come at him with a grin of his own and soon they were scuffling around. Jared might have the height on him these days but Luke was still the older brother and that had some advantages. He soon had his little brother in a headlock and he rubbed his knuckles through the wild mess of Jared’s hair.

 

“Truce! Truce!” Jared submitted, long arms flailing to smack at Luke.

 

Being the generous older brother that he was, Luke released him with a victorious smile.

 

“Oh yeah, they’re definitely brothers.” A low voice drawled.

 

Luke would have laughed as Jared hurriedly straightened up, his hands flying to his hair, except he was too busy staring at Candy. The dancer’s cheeks were rosy and he sported a pleased little smile. He was even more attractive in the thick, cream coloured cable knit sweater than he had been in the skimpy clothing of earlier. Luke’s grin was feral as he approached, heady with the knowledge that this time he wasn’t bound by the club’s rules. Candy watched through lowered lashes, looking positively demure and innocent. It was a stark contrast to the pure sexuality he had exuded before and Luke found that he liked the contradiction. A lot.

He reached out and let his fingers sink into the thick softness of Candy’s sweater, yanking his up against his body. The dancer moved easily, willingly, and Luke finally tasted those candy pink lips. He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into Candy’s mouth, licking out the faint trace of tequila and a sweetness that was better than he had imagined. Candy let out a soft little whimper, the sound choked off as if he had tried to stifle it. When they pulled apart the dancer’s lips had gone from candy pink to bitten red and Luke dropped one more kiss on them before letting out a pleased hum.

 

“Fucking gorgeous.” He growled softly.

 

He kept his hands on his hips, rubbing softly through the cable-knit, obsessed with being able to touch.

 

“I’m glad you guys came back.” Candy said, licking at his lips.

“Well Jay wanted to and who am I to refuse him.” Luke teased.

 

They looked over to where Jared and Cinnamon – and Luke really needed to learn their real names – were standing, hands in pockets and smiling shyly at each other. Candy chuckled and Luke turned back to face him.

 

“My brother’s already half in love with your brother.”

“Jen’s definitely in love already.”

“Jen?”

“Jensen.”

“And what’s your name? Or should I just keep calling you Candy?”

 

Candy smiled, expressive eyebrows pulling together as if in contemplation.

 

“You can call me whatever you want, but most people just use Lee.”

“Lee.” Luke said, letting the name roll off his tongue.

 

He liked the feel of it and it suited the dancer just as much as Candy had. He leaned to whisper in Lee’s ear, feeling the soft scratch of the turtleneck against his cheek.”

 

“Well Lee, you’re not foolish enough to fall in love so fast are you?”

 

Luke kept his voice purposefully light and teasing. He pulled back to look into the green of Lee’s eyes. He could see his own feelings reflected back in them, deep and certain. Lee just smiled, leaning closer.

 

“I don’t even know your name, love would be preposterous.”

“It’s Luke.” He answered.

 

He had forgotten that while he had shared Jared’s name he had never mentioned his own. Lee’s smile grew a little and he slipped his arm around Luke’s waist, under the leather of his jacket.

 

“C’mon Jenny. Let’s go.” Lee called over to the others.

 

Jensen scowled in their direction, a look of irritation crossing his features.

 

“Don’t be a brat, Lee. Call me Jenny again and I’ll shave your head while you sleep.”

 

Lee just laughed, the threat obviously nothing new. Luke watched as Jared bent to whisper something in Jensen’s ear. Whatever it was it had the older man smiling softly, a pretty flush staining his cheeks. Luke smiled at seeing just how infatuated the pair of them were. He turned back to Lee, stealing a quick kiss before asking where they were headed. Not that he cared much. Luke would happily stand in the parking lot all night if he got to keep kissing Lee. And ok, maybe Jared wasn’t the only one who was infatuated.

 

“Jen and I live about five minutes away, if you don’t mind walking.”

“Lead on, beautiful.”

 

The four of them headed out, Jensen and Lee discussing what they had for drinks at their place. It didn’t take them long to get there and soon they were walking up to a house that you expected a small family to live in, not two stripper brothers. Lee punched in a code at the front door and ushered them all inside. They shucked jackets and shoes just inside and followed him up a few stairs that led to an open room with large, leather couches and a flat screen TV. The place looked comfortable and lived in without being cluttered. A bookshelf next to the TV housed a collection of DVDs and there were a couple of empty glasses and a mystery novel lying on the coffee table. An overhead light lit up the room and Luke could see a few rooms off a short hallway.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’m just going to grab some drinks.” Jensen announced.

 

Jared moved over to scan the movies while Luke settled himself on one of the couches. Lee had disappeared down the hallway after his brother. When he reappeared he moved immediately to drop himself on the couch with Luke. He handed over an open bottle of beer, hand sliding up Luke’s thigh. The dancer seemed to be suffering from the same desire to keep touching. Luke was certainly not going to complain and he stretched his arm out along the back of the chair, fingers curling down to rest on Lee’s shoulder.

 

“How long have you guys lived here?” Jared asked, still by the movies.

“Just over a year. I had an apartment further downtown and Jen was crashing at my place so we figured we might as well just go in on a house.” Lee answered, lifting a shoulder in a casual shrug.

“It’s a nice place.” Jared said, offering Jensen a smile.

“I wish I could take credit for it but one of the bartenders at the club is studying interior design and she did it all.”

 

Jared just smiled and took another sip of his beer. The pair seemed to have forgotten all about Luke and Lee on the couch, lost in their own little world. Luke had never seen his little brother so taken with anybody and that included his obsession with Jonathan Taylor Thomas as a kid. He almost couldn’t look at them directly it was so sweet. He turned to look at Lee only to find him watching the others with a strange look. Luke nudged his shoulder and raised an eyebrow in question when he looked over.

 

“I’ve never seen him like this.” Lee said softly. “He’s usually so guarded, almost standoffish. I haven’t seen my brother smile so easily in years.”

“Jay has a way of making people feel comfortable but yeah, this is different.”

 

Lee watched the others for a moment while Luke watched him. He was smiling softly, truly happy for his brother. His lips were damp from the beer he was drinking and he looked relaxed. Luke wanted to taste him, to fee those long legs against his own, to see that smile directed at him.

 

“Come here.” He said softly.

 

Lee looked over and immediately put his beer down. He moved fluidly so that he was straddling Luke, hands pushing into his hair. It was an echo of the lap dance earlier but at once so much more. Luke squeezed at his hips before slipping his hands under the thick cream sweater. Lee arched under his palms before dipping down to kiss him.

It started soft and sweet, just a light press of mouths as they took their time. Luke let his tongue slip out, trace the seam of Lee’s candy pink lips, asking permission. The dancer opened his mouth on a sigh and Luke slid his tongue in, sliding along Lee’s and sucking the taste into his mouth. It wasn’t hard to lose himself in it, in fact, Luke absently thought he should be worried by how quickly Lee was becoming everything he wanted. Except it was hard to think of that as a bad thing when he had Lee’s taste in his mouth and supple skin under his palms. Lee broke the kiss to lick a hot stripe up Luke’s neck stopping to nibble on his earlobe. Goosebumps flew across his skin at the sensations and Luke nearly swallowed his tongue at the next words, whispered hotly into his ear.

 

“Didn’t you say something about making me yours? Want you to carve out a spot for that thick cock, daddy.”

 

Luke yanked Lee back so that he could crush their mouths together, his hand along Lee’s jaw, forcing his mouth open to accept his tongue, plunging thick and hard. He devoured Lee’s mouth, his cock a straining line in his jeans.

 

“Room?” he growled, voice rough with need.

 

Lee didn’t answer, simply moved gracefully to his feet and sauntered off, tossing Luke a wink over his shoulder. Neither noticed that Jared and Jensen were no longer in the room.

 

They didn’t waste time with words once they got to Lee’s room, Luke didn’t even look past the location of the bed. He had barely swung the door shut before Lee was up against his, hands shoving at his shirt, mouth against neck. Using strength fuelled by white hot lust Luke pulled Lee up his body. The dancer immediately wrapped long legs around him, grinding their cocks together in a way that nearly made Luke drop him.

 

“Fuck! So bloody hot.” He growled.

 

It was only a few steps to the king-sized bed and he tumbled them onto it without ceremony. Lee looked sexy as anything in the knit sweater but Luke would rather see him in nothing.

 

“Clothes off.”

 

His voice was a husky growl and he smirked as Lee visibly shivered at the command before rushing to comply. Luke was quick to remove his own, desperate to be skin to skin with this beautiful, intoxication creature. He took his time stretching out over Lee, letting his body slide over him, his skin singing with the contact. The deep, primal part of him was screaming for him to take, to plunge and claim all this beauty as his own. Luke reigned that urge in, determined to take his time and to savour the feast of flesh laid out before him. They kissed hungrily for a moment, rutting against each other in slow, languid movements. Each brush of skin and slide of tongue sent him closer to the edge and he pulled back to keep from ending things too soon.

He took the moment to admire Lee all flushed skin and quickened breath. The dancer squirmed under the gaze, reaching out hungry for more. Luke ducked his head and sucked Lee’s tongue into his mouth briefly before turning his attention lower. He trailed soft, wet kisses down Lee’s neck, smiling as he felt his pulse jump under his lips. As he kissed across Lee’s clavicle he stroked his hands up and down his sides, feeling the muscles twitch and shudder. Luke took his time, laving his tongue across every inch of exposed skin, his own arousal firmly in check. He soaked in the needy gasps and rough cries for more as he worried a tight nipple between his teeth.

 

“Christ, Luke, please. I need… aah so good. Please.”

 

Lee’s voice was strained, tight with desire and the overwhelming need for more. He had sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing at it until it was swollen and red. His eyes were barely open but they found Luke’s and held his gaze, pleasing for more, for Luke to never stop, for him to keep going. Luke smirked and sank his teeth into the nub of Lee’s nipple. The dancer arched off the bed, the line of his body taut like a bow string, and Luke’s cock twitched for the sight. Releasing the abused nipple he continued his trip south, mouthing at the sweat damp skin, all of his sense overwhelmingly consumed by everything Lee.

By the time Luke reached the cut of his hips Lee was incomprehensible and he himself was half-delirious with the need to taste him. He shifted further down on the bed, lying flat on his stomach and slid his hands under Lee’s ass. He used his thumbs to spread him apart and dragged his nose up the crease, inhaling the dirty, hot scent of Lee. His mouth water and he growled, pure animal instinct and desire. He was licking across the tightly furled hole almost before he realized it, the musk of Lee’s taint exploding on his tongue. Stiffening his tongue he drove at the hole, short stabbing licks that were wet and messy. His hands tightened on the thick flesh of Lee’s ass, holding him open so he could press closer and suck at the hole, leaving it sopping wet and red. Lee was practically keening trying to shove down on Luke’s face, to get that tongue inside him. Luke was more than happy to comply, licking at the pink insides of Lee’s hole, stretching him, feeling him give way under the persistence of Luke’s tongue. Lee’s thighs twitched erratically and his ass clenched under Luke’s palms.

 

“Oh god, your tongue feels so good. Fuck.” Lee managed to get out between wanton cries and hungry moans.

 

Luke pressed his hips into the bed, his erection caught between his stomach and the mattress. He moaned and felt Lee tense, a sharp intake of breath alerting Luke to just how close the other man was to orgasm. Reluctantly he pulled back until they weren’t touching at all.

 

“God damn, mother fucking Christ.” Lee bit out causing Luke to chuckle. “Why did you stop?”

“I’m not done with you yet. I want you to come on my cock this time. Been thinking about getting my cock in you all night.”

 

Lee shuddered at that, a full body shiver that had Luke feeling powerful and, truthfully, possessive. He wanted to be the only one to elicit such reactions in this beautiful man. Slipping his hand behind Lee’s neck, fingers tangling in the soft hair, he yanked him up, fusing their mouths together. Lee opened his mouth, sucking Luke’s tongue, feeding on the taste of his taint from Luke’s mouth. Luke pulled back with a growl, nipping at swollen lips as he went.

 

“Flip over.”

 

As Lee moved to comply Luke reached over to open the drawer of the nightstand, instinctively knowing he’d find lube there. As he pulled out a small black tube and a condom his eyes caught on a few other items he was determined to use before the night was over. That would be later though, now he just needed his cock seated deep inside the tight grip of Lee’s hole. He wasted no time in unrolling the condom over his erection and slicking it up with the lube. Lee was on his knees, bent forward on his forearms, back dipping into an arch that pushed his ass up oh so temptingly. Luke grabbed two fistfuls, kneading a moment before rising to his knees.

 

“So bloody hot.”

 

Lee just pushed back, greedy to be filled. Lining himself up Luke pushed in, slow and steady, his hands tight on Lee as he forced his way in. He didn’t stop until he was balls deep, Lee’s channel almost brutally tight along the length of his cock. His vision swam slightly as the intense pressure sent sparks of pleasure through his system, dangerously close to exploding before he even had the chance to move. He was gripped Lee hard enough that he’d be surprised if it didn’t result in bruises. His cock twitched deep inside Lee at the thought of leaving his mark on the man.

 

“Please move, I need you to move.” Lee whined, wiggling his hips the best he could.

 

Luke pulled back excruciatingly slow, fighting with his control the whole way. He pushed back in just as slow, angling his hips so that the blunt head of his cock pressed up against Lee’s prostate. Lee clenched around him, trying to keep him right there, Luke pulled out slowly again, it nearly killed him but the litany of noises falling past Lee’s parted lips made it worth it.

 

“Please fuck me, daddy. Wanna feel you.” Lee said, a broken cry that was too much for Luke’s willpower.

 

His hips snapped forward brutally hard. He kept one hand on Lee’s hip the other sliding up his back, gripping his neck and forcing him down into the mattress. Lee moved willingly under his touch, surrendering all control to Luke. Strangled cries, guttural moans and the sound of skin on skin filled the room. There was no rational thought left in Luke’s brain, everything focused on the single, caveman desire of taking and making him his own. Luke’s hips postponed forward again and again, fucking into Lee with complete abandon, the power of his thrusts forcing the breath out of the other man. His orgasm caught him off guard and he positively roared as it shot out of him with enough force to make a small, very small, part of him wonder if the condom held. He slipped a hand under Lee and two rough tugs was all it took for the dancer to join him, his whole body trembling with the force of it. His body squeezing tight enough to force another spurt out of Luke. He lay draped across Lee panting as he tried to regain function in his limbs. His nerve endings still sparked with pleasure as heavy lethargy settled over him and a lazy, satisfied smile pulled at his lips. Heaving a sigh he lifted himself off of Lee and gingerly pulled out. He didn’t miss the slight hiss of pain that escaped the dancer or the red and puffy state of his hole.

 

“Sorry, beautiful. Did I hurt you?” Luke asked apologetically.

“Just good hurt. I can still feel you. I like it.”

 

Lee flipped over on to his back and stretched, all feline grace and wanton satisfaction. Luke disposed of the condom and stood at the foot of the bed. He wanted to crawl back on the bed and press up against Lee but wasn’t sure if he was welcome.

 

“Strip that blanket off, will ya? I need to recover a bit before round two and I don’t know about you, but I don’t like sleeping on wet sheets.”

 

Luke couldn’t help but chuckle and moved to comply. As he laid out beside the dancer he chose to ignore the thought that he was already willing to do anything Lee asked. It was just great sex, he couldn’t possibly be in love already. Right?


End file.
